Emma's Big Mistake
by degrassicutie1
Summary: Emma goes a little too far trying to prove herself to former friends and everyone else!
1. Chapter 1: Unhappy

Chapter 1: Unhappy  
Things have been very hard for Emma lately. Manny dumped her for popular  
people and Sean joined a gang. Now she has no friends but JT and Toby and  
Liberty. Mr. Simpson has cancer so she is needed at home all the time and  
she has a lot of homework.  
She decides to go online and check her inbox. She receives an instant  
message from Liberty. Smartygirl(Liberty) Sparklespaz(Emma)  
Smartygirl: Hello Emma. How are you today?  
Sparklespaz: Fine. Just tired. (That was a lie of course).  
Smartygirl: What do you think of the Grapevine?  
Sparklespaz: It's...it's.nice.  
Smartygirl: You don't like it, right?  
Sparklespaz: No. It's just that you run such a strict paper and maybe you  
need to lighten up a little. You can be uptight sometimes, no offense.  
Smartygirl: I'll show you uptight. (Liberty blocks Emma's handle).  
Even Liberty hates me, Emma thought. At least she had JT and Toby and her  
family. She receives an instant message from Craig.  
OverXposed: Hello? Are you there?  
Sparklespaz: Yep. It's Emma!  
OverXposed: Oh sorry, I was looking for Ash.  
Sparklespaz: That's so typical of you! Instant messaging me and trying to  
trick me!  
OverXposed: It's not that big a deal, Emma. I just thought your handle was  
Ash's.  
Sparklespaz: Everyone hates me today!  
OverXposed: Well geez, don't take it out on me geek!  
Sparklespaz: Wait! Craig?  
He signed off. Emma really is losing her friends. First Manny, then Sean,  
then Liberty and now Craig. She was just about to turn off her computer  
when she saw her email pop-up. She checked her mail. It was from  
smileygurl! Manny! She opened it.  
Message:  
Sorry Emma, but no one likes your stupid environment SITE thing! And what  
was with that 'clean the ravine'? No wonder Sean dumped you! You're so  
nerdy and the environment is all you think about! If you had supported me,  
you would have been a little popular! Environmental Emma, which is a good  
nick name! Ha ha!  
From a popular person,  
Manuella Marie Santos aka Sully's  
Girl!  
That is so mean! Manny is such a witch, Emma thought. I've tried the best I  
can to ignore her, but she still keeps bothering me! I can't believe she  
likes that idiot Sully! He's so sweaty and ugly! He's really dumb too; he  
can't even spell his name!  
I know that I'm a bit obsessed with the environment, but I never thought I  
was that big a loser. According to Manny, crop tops are what make you  
beautiful. But they're so inappropriate. Forget Manny. She'll realize what  
a big mistake she is making. She'll run back to me for forgiveness when she  
loses all her friends, and I will say "Excuse me, but if you don't mind, I  
care more about the environment!" I'll push her out of the way and she will  
run to the ladies' room in tears.  
  
(Will things get better for Emma? Find out in chapter 2!) 


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Picked On

Chapter 2: Getting Picked On  
It is lunch time and Emma is putting her stuff in her locker. She closes  
the locker door and Craig is there.  
"Hi Emma."  
"Hey Craig."  
"Just want to apologize for yesterday's little mishap."  
"I should apologize. Things have been hard lately."  
"Is it Sean and Manny? Just move on and make some new friends. You can have  
lunch with me and Ash today."  
"Really?"  
"Of course! Friends are always welcome!"  
"Thanks! I just need to go to the ladies' room, I'll see you there!"  
Craig walks away and Emma goes to the rest room. She starts to apply make-  
up.  
"You're still ugly as hell!" Emma turned around to see Paige, with Hazel.  
"Very funny Paige, but any girl can wear make-up if they want to!"  
"Not if it makes them look worse!" Paige and Hazel started to giggle.  
Emma has tears coming down her face. She runs out of the bathroom.  
"Gee, I didn't mean to make you cry!"  
Emma searches the cafeteria. She sees Craig and Ashley sitting across from  
Ellie.  
"Emma! Over here!" Craig screamed.  
"You're kidding, right?" Ellie started to crack up.  
"Ellie, please behave yourself," Ashley said.  
"I'm sorry; it's just that Emma is such a geek."  
"I thought you said you didn't label people," Craig says, feeling so smart.  
"Shut up Craig, I changed my mind."  
"Hey guys!" Emma screamed. "What's up?"  
"Oh, we were just talking about eating lunch with you," said Ellie.  
"Huh?"  
"Ellie means we were just saying that this is gonna be a good day!" Craig  
says, giving Ellie an annoyed look.  
"Anyway, I was hoping maybe you would help out with SITE today. Would you  
like to?"  
"Sure!" Ashley says.  
Craig nods in agreement. "Yeah!"  
"How about you Ellie?" Emma asks, waiting for her to say 'yes.'  
"Sorry Emma, but I don't have time for some geek environmental club!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do you have problems hearing Emma? I said it LOUD and CLEAR! Can you hear  
me now?"  
"Very funny. This is so typical of you. Being so mean to everyone and just  
being a rebel. You're so pathetic."  
Ellie has a hurt look on her face. "Yeah, well at least I don't spend my  
life worrying about the environment! And at least I have friends!"  
Emma was glad that she hurt Ellie's feelings, but Ellie had spoken the  
truth. "Some of us want to have civilized friends!"  
"No wonder Craig pities you," Ellie mutters under her breath.  
"What?" Emma yells.  
"Craig invited you because he saw what a loser you are and thought you  
should have someone to cheer you up."  
"Craig, you're just as pathetic as Ellie! Forget you! Forget all of you! I  
hate everyone! I hate Sean for joining the gang, I hate Manny for dumping  
me for popular, I hate my mom for making me stay home all the time to watch  
Jack! I hate Liberty! I hate everyone! I wish you would ALL go to hell!"  
Emma runs to the bathroom, sobbing uncontrollably.  
Manny and Sean run over to Craig's table. Craig has a guilty look on his  
face.  
"Is everything alright with Emma? Why was she having a breakdown?" Manny  
asks, very concerned.  
"What did you say to her Craig? What's your friggin' problem Ellie? Why are  
you such a mean person?" Sean is banging the table with anger.  
"Don't blame us!" Craig yells. "You're the ones that dumped her for new  
friends, remember? You're the reason her life is so messed up, so don't  
blame us all of a sudden!"  
"Ditto," Ashley and Ellie say at the same time.  
They threw at their food and left the cafeteria. Manny and Sean are both  
speechless. What Craig said was right.  
Manny sighs. "How could I do this to Emma? Why did I leave her? She was  
such a good friend to me!"  
"Yeah, Emma may have been busy all the time, but we still had many good  
times! She was my first real love."  
"I wish I could go back to the past and change everything!"  
"Hold up..halt! We're feeling all guilty when Emma was the one who was  
always trying to control our lives! We're finally free from her; I'm very  
happy!"  
"I agree! Emma can cry all she wants!"  
(Emma had a breakdown! Will she be okay? Find out in chapter 3) 


	3. Chapter 3: Emma's Really Stressed

Chapter 3: Emma's really Stressed  
Emma leaves the building when school is over.  
"Wait up Emma!" Paige screamed, Hazel running behind her.  
"What do you want?" Emma yelled in annoyance.  
"What was with your breakdown today?" Hazel said, very fast.  
"Hazel! Don't be such a big mouth!"  
"Sorry Paige, but that's your cue!"  
"Whatever. Emma, what's going on? You keep giving everyone the cold  
shoulder!"  
"Nothing Paige, nothing."  
"You had a breakdown, that isn't nothing Emma."  
"Why would you care?"  
"I know I haven't been very nice to you hun, but I hate to see others in  
pain without knowing why!"  
"Yeah, what she said!"  
Paige and Emma looked at Hazel. Paige gave Hazel a look telling her to  
leave. Hazel took off.  
"Things haven't been so good lately. Mr. Simpson is sick; Sean left me to  
join a gang; Manny dumped me for popular people and everyone else is just  
calling me a geek who only cares about the environment! Is that what you  
wanted to hear!!? Huh?"  
Paige sighed. "Hun, I had no idea. I'm so sorry, but you can't let some old  
friends put you down. You have to stand strong and show them who's boss!  
You gotta show them that you don't need them!"  
"Yeah! You're right! They aren't gonna put me down!"  
"Now stop crying and think happy and confident!"  
"Thanks Paige."  
"It was nothing, hun."  
"It was something. Who knew you had a soft side in you?"  
"Let's just keep this between you and me, this would ruin my rep!"  
"Sure hun!"  
"Ciao Emma. And don't forget to come to my party tomorrow!"  
Wow, I can't believe Paige gave me the right advice, Emma thought. I've  
never seen that side of her before.  
When Emma arrives home, she goes online immediately. She decides to first  
email Manny.  
Sparklespaz(Emma): Manny? Are you there?  
Smileygurl(Manny): Emma?  
Sparklespaz: Hello Manny, it's Emma.  
Smileygurl: Maybe you aren't aware, but I only speak to popular people!  
Sparklespaz: I just wanted to tell you that I don't give a damn about your  
new friends and I could care less if you hate me or not! If you have a  
problem with my obsession with the environment, then go cry to your parents  
about it! Do you still sleep at 8 pm? Ha ha.  
Smileygurl: Ha ha ha, no! Emma, you tried so hard to prove that you're  
tough, but you're not! You must be sitting here, crying like a baby,  
wishing you let me and Sean make our own decisions. You're just a wuss  
Emma. Nothing's gonna change. You're not funny or cool. Too bad.  
Sparklespaz: Just forget you. You'll always be so cruel!  
Smileygurl: wutEvr!  
Emma logged off. She was crying again. She knows Paige was telling her to  
be brave, but she couldn't help but cry. She missed those days when they  
were in grade 7 and they were all friends, having fun.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
"Hey Manny."  
"Hey Emma."  
"I'm sorry for everything!" Emma blurted out.  
"No, I'm sorry! I was such an idiot and I could have been nicer!" Manny  
screamed.  
"Let's never fight again!"  
"Yeah, you're my best friend Emma!"  
"You're my best friend too!"  
"Best friends 4evr?"  
"Best friends 4evr!!"  
They hugged each other and then turned on the tv.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Those were the days, Emma thought. I miss the old Manny. The one who was  
there for me and listened to my every word. Maybe I should have supported  
her new look. Maybe I should have stayed by her side. I should have been a  
best friend to her like she was to me.  
But that never happened, and never will. I'll show her who's cool. I'm  
gonna blow her mind and everyone else's at Paige's party tomorrow on  
Saturday.  
  
(Emma misses her old life and old friends, but now she is willing to prove  
to them what a cool person she is! Is she gonna take things a bit too far?  
Find out in chapter 4!) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

Chapter 4: The Party  
Emma arrives at Paige's house. She rings the bell.  
"Who is it?" a voice asked.  
"It's Emma!"  
The person opened the door. It was Manny.  
"I didn't know you were gonna be here!" Manny said, rolling her eyes.  
"Well I'm here now, so move!" Emma said while pushing her way past Manny.  
"Emma! Over here!" Paige screamed.  
"You invited her?" Spinner asked.  
"She's been through a lot; she needs a friend for now. Maybe when  
everything is back to normal, I won't hang with her so much!"  
"Whatever, but still. She's weird!"  
"Hi Paige!" Emma yelled over the noise. "What's up?"  
"What's up? Is that all you can say at a party? This is a party!" Paige  
yelled.  
"Um, okay! I'm gonna get something to eat, okay?"  
"Sure!"  
Emma walked into the kitchen. Ashley and Craig were there. Emma started to  
walk out.  
"Wait Emma!" said Craig.  
"What do you want?" Emma said.  
"We want to apologize, for everything!" Ashley said. "We're sorry about  
Ellie and the rude things we said."  
"Yeah, we didn't mean it," Craig said.  
"It's okay, but Ellie will always hate me. I don't mind."  
"You should Emma. No one deserves to be treated so badly," said Ashley.  
"I guess you're right. I'm gonna use the bathroom. I'll be right back."  
"Sure. See ya later," said Craig.  
Emma started to feel guilty for what she was just about to do. I can't back  
out now, Emma thought; my plan is just about to get in action.  
Emma went upstairs to the bathroom. She took out a bottle from her purse.  
She took out a pill. She took a deep breath, and then swallowed it. She  
then went downstairs to the party.  
"You've been gone for quite a while now, Emma! Where've you been?" Paige  
asked.  
"Never mind that, this is a party! I'm so happy!" Emma said loudly.  
Paige gave her a weird look. "Wow, you sound a bit hyper! It's like you  
went upstairs bored and came back down all perky!"  
"Well, being boring gets you nowhere in life!"  
Emma went to the center of the room and started dancing like crazy. People  
were crowding around her because she was dancing so well. But they were  
also shocked at how crazy she was acting!  
Manny wanted to see what the commotion was all about. She saw Emma dancing  
and everyone else screaming, "Go Emma! Go Emma!" She started to get  
jealous.  
"What is Emma doing? Since when can she dance?" Manny screamed angrily.  
"Since when do you care?" JT asked. "Seems like you're feeling jelly!"  
"I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous of Emma?"  
"Because everyone is paying more attention to her than you!" JT screamed,  
giggling.  
"Forget you, JT!"  
She made her way through the crowd and grabbed Emma's arm. She took her to  
a corner of the room.  
"Emma, since when can you dance?" Manny screamed.  
"Why is that your business?" Emma asked.  
"People don't care about you!"  
"You're just jealous Manny! Because now people don't give a damn about you!  
Now I'm gonna go back and par-tay!" Emma screamed loudly, tripping herself.  
"Uhhhhhh!" Manny yelled in annoyance.  
Ashley went upstairs to the bathroom. She found a bottle that read:  
  
Ecstasy Pill  
She ran downstairs and called Manny. They went outside.  
"What's wrong Ashley? Calm down!" Manny yelled.  
"Emma took ecstasy!"  
"Ecstasy?"  
"Yeah! Ecstasy! We have to get her out of there!"  
"Let's go!"  
Manny and Ashley ran back into the house. They turned off the music.  
"This is my party! Why did you turn off the music?" Paige yelled, very mad.  
"Emma, you need to go home right now!" Ashley screamed.  
"Yeah Emma! Go home now!" Manny said.  
"Why? I'm having a good time!" Emma yelled.  
Manny sighed. "Emma took ecstasy!"  
The whole crowd silenced. Emma was still jumping around like crazy.  
"Emma, you need to go. They're right!" Paige yelled.  
"But I'm really having--"  
"JUST GET OUT, YOU DRUGGIE!"  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever! I'll find a better party!"  
She ran out of the house.  
"She can't be out there alone! I'm gonna go with her!" Manny started to run  
after her.  
Emma was running across the street. She didn't see the "don't walk" sign.  
The next thing you know, a car crashed.  
The whole party heard it. Manny, Ashley and Craig ran outside. The  
ambulance came already. They saw Emma lying on the floor, unconscious.  
"Emma! Emma! Please wake up! Please wake up!" Manny was sobbing  
uncontrollably.  
Manny had her cell. She called Emma's parents. The ambulance then left.  
  
(Whoa! Emma took drugs and had an accident. Is she gonna be okay? Find out  
in chapter 5!) 


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital

Chapter 5: Hospital  
Emma woke up to find herself in a hospital bed. She started to scream.  
"Where am I?" Emma screamed. "What's going on?"  
"Everything's gonna be okay," replied Emma's doctor, Dr. Morgan.  
"What happened?"  
"You had an accident. You were rushed to the hospital."  
"Where's everybody?"  
"Your friends are in the waiting room and your parents are on their way."  
"Tell them to come in."  
"No problem."  
Dr. Morgan left for a second. She returned with Manny, Craig and Ashley.  
"Are you okay Emma?" Manny asked. "You still remember us, right?"  
"Manny, calm down! Let her speak!" Craig exclaimed.  
"Yeah," said Ashley.  
"I'm okay, guys. The last thing I remember was taking pills at Paige's  
party in the bathroom. What did I take?"  
"Ecstasy," Manny said.  
Dr. Morgan came back.  
"I'm sorry, but they're can't be more than 2 people at a time."  
Ashley and Craig decided to wait outside and come in after Manny.  
"How could you Emma? You almost got.got.killed!"  
"Since when do you care Manny? Huh? I thought you only talk to popular  
people!"  
"That's beside the point."  
"You wanna know why I took the pill? Because I was tired of everyone making  
fun of me so much! Everyone keeps calling me a geek and no on appreciates  
anything I do for the environment!"  
"I know Emma, I know. I'm sorry. For dumping you and making fun of you so  
much. For treating you like dirt. But that gave you no right to do what you  
did."  
"You're right Manny, it was a horrible thing. And the car accident was just  
like a flash. I don't remember anything since that flash, except for the  
drugs."  
"I almost thought you were dead, laying there unconscious. You're my best  
friend Emma, and I don't know what I'd do if you were gone. Even under all  
this popularity, you were still my best friend the whole time."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I want to be your best friend again, like before. Best friends  
forever?"  
"Best friends forever!"  
Manny bent down to give Emma a big hug. They were both sobbing  
uncontrollably because they missed each other so much!  
  
(Emma is okay, hurray! But what will Ashley and Craig say to Emma? Find out  
in chapter 6!) 


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

Chapter 6: The Past  
Craig enters the room. He approaches Emma slowly.  
"Hi Emma," Craig says slowly. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"I just think you should know that taking drugs is a serious issue. You did  
damage to your brain. The accident happened because of the drugs."  
"Can't you see that I get that already?" Emma screamed. "People keep  
telling me that over and over! I get the friggin' point!"  
Craig sighed. "I'm sorry for stressing out on you. I'm just glad you're  
okay."  
"Sorry for yelling, I'm just really exhausted. Thanks for coming."  
Craig leaves the room and Ashley enters.  
"Emma? How are you?" Ashley says without a breath.  
"Calm down! I'm fine!"  
"Emma, how can I calm down? You took drugs for god sake! Even after we  
apologized to you! Are you crazy? You almost got killed!"  
"Would you just shove it? Why couldn't you be sincere like Craig? Why can't  
you just be glad I'm okay?"  
"Emma, I took ecstasy 2 years ago at my end-of-year party! Toby offered it  
to me."  
"What?"  
"He offered it to me and Sean, only I took it! JT and Toby took it too."  
"Sean didn't take it? I'm surprised."  
"Anyway, I told Jimmy and I started goofing around like an idiot, breaking  
things."  
"Oh, I remember! I was at that party!"  
"Sean and I sort of fooled around in the other room, you know what I mean."  
"Really?"  
"Jimmy caught us and started telling me that it's the drugs. I told him  
that he wasn't good enough for me."  
"Wow."  
"I called Paige something really mean and the whole party was pissed with  
me."  
"Yeah, I was very disappointed myself."  
"That's how I lost all my friends and started over, as a goth like Ellie.  
Then the goth look got tired, so I went punk rocker to match with Craig."  
"That explains Paige being so mean to you. So what's your point?"  
"The point is that you're lucky you still have you friends, Emma. You're  
lucky you're still alive."  
"Thanks Ashley. You made me feel a lot better. Now I understand the  
consequences of taking drugs."  
Emma gave Ashley a big hug. Ashley then left the room.  
I'm glad Ashley, Craig and Manny still want to be my friend, Emma thought,  
I have to prepare for my parents though.  
Too late for that, Emma's parents just entered the room.  
  
(Emma is lucky that she still has Manny, Craig and Ashley. But what will  
her parents say? Find out in chapter 7!) 


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

Chapter 7: I Love You  
Emma's mom approached her very slowly. Emma was speechless. She finally  
said something.  
"I'm sorry for ruining your evening; at least you had something fun to do-  
"How could you do something so stupid?" Emma's mom screamed.  
"I messed up, I'm a dumb kid!"  
"No, you're not. That's the confusing thing. You took drugs Emma. You had  
an accident. You could have been killed!"  
"Like you've never made a mistake? By maybe having me?"  
"It's not the same thing."  
Emma lay there very upset.  
"Emma, why did you do this?"  
"Because everything sucked! I lost my friends and Snake has cancer and all  
you care about is Jack! Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
"I had no idea. I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah, you should be."  
"Look, I only have one thing to say. No matter what happens, you can always  
come to me for anything. I love you more than anything. You were my first  
child Emma. You are what matters the most. Don't you ever forget that,  
okay?" Spike was in tears.  
"Mom, I'm so sorry if I upset you. Taking drugs was the only way people  
would care about me."  
"Don't say that Emma. Even when I'm obsessing over Jack, I'm thinking of  
you. I love you."  
"I love you too Mom." Emma and her mom were hugging and they were both  
crying.  
"You can come in now Snake, mother-daughter bonding is over," Spike said.  
"Are you okay Emma? Is everything fine?" Snake asked.  
"Yes, I'm okay now. I've got the best family ever! Where's Jack?"  
"He is with Manny in the waiting room," Spike said.  
"I love you both. I love Jack too."  
"We love you too."  
The three of them had a family hug. Emma was happy that she has a family  
that cares about her.  
Dr. Morgan returned. "She is safe to go home. Please don't do this again  
Emma."  
"I promise I won't. I just want to go home and be with my family and  
friends."  
"Sure, no problem."  
So Emma went home with her family and asked Manny, Ashley and Craig to come  
with them.  
They arrived at the Nelsons' house.  
"Before I take a nap, I want to say something," Emma said. "I would like to  
apologize to everyone for doing what I did. I was under a lot of stress,  
but drugs are not the answer. I wish I could go back into the past and not  
take drugs."  
"You are forgiven Emma. Everyone here loves you dearly and we know that  
you're sorry. We trust that you'll never do it again," Spike said.  
"I.love.Emma!" Jack said. He learned how to say that.  
"I love you too Jack!!"  
"Emma, you're the best!" Manny screamed.  
"Yeah, who doesn't like you?" Ashley said, while Craig nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks guys. I feel like taking my nap now. Night night."  
"Good night Emma!" everyone said simultaneously.  
  
(Everything is good between Emma and her friends! But what will people be  
gossiping about at school on Monday? Wanna know? Do you really wanna? Find  
out in chapter 8! There will also be a little thing between Sean and Emma,  
so watch out!) 


	8. Chapter 8: Gossip

Chapter 8: Gossip  
Emma and Manny walked into school Monday morning.  
"This is it; I'm going to have to face the rest of the school."  
"Don't worry; I've got your back!"  
They passed by Paige, Hazel, Jimmy and Spinner.  
"Oh look, it's the loser and the druggie!" Paige screamed. "Better watch  
out!"  
"Paige, calm down. Emma might jump you, she must be on drugs right now!"  
Spinner said. (That diss sucked, I know!)  
Jimmy and Hazel started to crack up.  
"She's the next Ashley!" Jimmy said. Ashley was right behind him.  
He left with Paige, Spinner and Hazel.  
"Don't worry about them, Em. Like I said, I've got your back!" Manny said,  
giving Emma a pat on the back.  
"Thanks Manny, that's nice."  
The day went on and lunch arrived.  
Emma, Manny, JT and Toby sat down. Sully approached their table.  
"Manuella, since when do you sit with these losers again?" Sully asked.  
"Since they are my friends. And my name is Manny!"  
The whole table looked at her in shock. She just stood up to Sully.  
"Whatever. I still got Cheryl." Sully walked away.  
"Manny that was brave of you," Emma said.  
"Thanks!"  
"I couldn't have said it any better!"  
"Well, well. If it isn't the druggie!" Emma turned around to see Jay and  
his gang. Sean was with them, as usual.  
"What do you want Jason dear?" Manny asked.  
"It's Jay, you little geek!"  
Manny had a hurt look on her face, but that didn't stop her.  
"You got something to say to Emma, you can say it to me!"  
"What? Is Emma chickening out?"  
Jay and his friends started to laugh. Sean joined the laughter.  
"It's okay Manny, I can talk. Why can't you just shut up? The 'druggie'  
joke is getting really old. I heard that one like 2 years ago!" Emma said.  
"That diss is getting pretty old too!" Jay said, laughing. "Just face it.  
You're a druggie. Nobody wants a druggie at their party, messing up  
everything and almost getting killed in a crash! I mean what kind of idiot  
takes ecstasy? I don't know, YOU!!"  
Jay and his friends were laughing hysterically. Sean wasn't this time.  
"Yo, why don't you just leave her alone already? She never did anything to  
you!" Sean screamed. Everyone stared at him in shock.  
"Aw, little Seany is sticking up for his sweetie!" Jay said, laughing  
harder and harder by the minute.  
"No! I'm just saying that not everybody's perfect. Like I know someone who  
broke a vending machine in the hallway a few weeks ago. You remember him,  
right Jay?"  
Jay shut his mouth immediately. He knew that person was him. (his friends  
helped too, I know)  
"You're just another geek, Cameron." Jay and his friends walked off. Sean  
left too.  
"Sean! Wait!!" Emma called after him. He was out of sight.  
They went back to class. They were allowed to chat silently for a few  
minutes.  
"Manny, I can't believe what happened today. I just saw the old Sean  
again."  
"I know Em; he was sticking up for you. He still likes you. I knew it ever  
since he dumped you. He was just trying to prove something to Jay."  
"Who would have known that he would stick up for me even with Jay right  
there?"  
"Emma, when Jay was making fun of you, I saw Sean looking all pissed at  
Jay. He knew he had to speak his mind."  
"I'm so happy Sean did that! I have to talk to him after school!"  
The day went by. The bell rang for dismissal. Emma and Manny left the  
building.  
"Tell me all about it later. Bye Em."  
"Bye Manny. I'll tell you, I promise."  
Emma saw Sean sitting on a bench. She walked over to him.  
  
(Sean defended Emma. Now what lies ahead for Emma and Sean? Find out in  
chapter 9!) 


	9. Chapter 9: Love is in the Air!

Chapter 9: Love is in the Air!  
Emma approached Sean very slowly. "Um, hi Sean."  
"What do you want? I stood up for you and lost my friends already, what  
else do you want?"  
"That's why I came here."  
"What?"  
"I came to say thanks Sean."  
"What exactly are you thanking me for?"  
"Stop questioning me!" Emma yelled. "I want to thank you for defending me,  
it was nice of you. I really appreciated it."  
"Well, it looked like a good thing to do."  
"Now I know the old Sean is still here."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sean asked, angrily.  
"It means I'm glad you're still the same Sean. What is your problem? I come  
here to thank you and you keep getting mad at me for the stupidest reasons!  
Grow up! This is the side that Jay put in you!" Emma screamed, practically  
losing her voice.  
They sat there for a second, silently. None of them said a word.  
"I'm sorry Sean, I just lost my temper."  
"It's okay Emma. It's okay."  
"I really think we should be together again. I need you to fill that space  
in me that is empty without you there."  
"Yeah, sure." Sean gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"But Sean? I think we should start over, I don't want to rush things."  
"I guess."  
"You still have your friends Sean. We missed you."  
"I missed you guys too. Let's go home."  
Emma and Sean walked home, hand in hand.  
"Well, this is it. See you Sean."  
"See you." Sean gave Emma a kiss on the lip. He then walked the rest of the  
way home.  
"Oh my god, Sean and I are a thing again!!" Emma said silently to herself.  
  
(Are you happy now? I got Emma and Sean back together! Please post ideas  
for chapter 10 aka last chapter or email me ideas and I will credit you!  
I'm kind of lost of ideas for the last chapter! Please people!) 


	10. Chapter 10: Back To Normal

Chapter 10: Back To Normal  
Emma, Sean, Manny, JT and Toby walked to school together in the morning.  
Everyone was staring at them.  
"It feels good to be with my real friends again," Manny said. "I missed you  
so much!"  
"Yeah, I never realized how important you all are to me," Sean said.  
"You're all acting like you haven't seen each other in years!" Toby said.  
JT started to laugh at that comment.  
"I think you're mad because we have such a strong relationship Toby, and  
you're going pretty low with Kendra! I hear she's getting tired of you!"  
Emma said, laughing.  
"Well, well. The grade 9 dorks are back together again. So typical," Paige  
said.  
"It's not like Sean and Manny were making any progress anyway," Jimmy said.  
Spinner started to laugh.  
"Would you like me to duff you up? Because I'm ready!" Sean said, angrily.  
"Yeah Jimmy, it's not like you have any friends anyway," said Manny,  
rolling her eyes.  
"You guys, calm down," Emma said. "Jimmy, I think you're having trouble  
accepting the fact that even after I took drugs, I still have my friends  
and I could care less what you think. And I don't think Ashley does either,  
because she's too good for you."  
Spinner and Paige became silent. Jimmy slowly began to speak.  
"Well.that has nothing to do with what I'm talking about. So you're still a  
druggie Emma."  
"And you're still a loser trying to hide your pain and anger."  
"Like I said, you're just going into another topic. Ashley is still a  
druggie too."  
Jimmy walked away. He felt like a loser. He IS a loser.  
"Wow Emma. What was that all about?" Manny asked, dumbfounded.  
"No clue, just telling Jimmy off."  
They walked into the school and the day began.  
Note: I know, I know, this last chapter really sucks and makes no sense!  
Get ready for a spin-off: Chris is gonna fall for Emma and things are gonna  
get ugly with Sean! 


	11. Chapter 11: Author's Note

Chapter 11: Author's Note  
  
It really cracks me up that people can write bad reviews to me and keep themselves anonymous. If you're so tough, you would tell me who you are. But you're just chickening out. So my writing sucks sometimes. That doesn't mean you have to give a bad attitude. And it's called a fan fic because you can change the show around. I know about the whole Emma/Chris and Sean/Alex thing, I'm saving that for my sequel. 


End file.
